


Never Hurts to be Prepared

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-19
Updated: 2007-05-19
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Never Hurts to be Prepared

Title: Never Hurts to be Prepared  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #189: Prophecies.  
Word Count:100 x 3  
Warnings: Pre-slash, DH Spoilers!  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Never Hurts to be Prepared

~

“...and in the end, you shall be betrayed, and the one who you both hate and love shall prevail,” Trelawney intoned.

Severus, eyebrows raised in a wordless expression of his incredulity, sighed. “Indeed. Thank you for that enlightening, if conveniently cryptic statement. Was that all?”

Trelawney blinked, her eyes focussing once more.

“Well then, good day, Professor,” Severus sneered.

Trelawney tried to talk to Severus once more. “Headmaster, you really must take these warnings seriously...”

Severus held up a hand. “I’ll give them the credit they deserve.”

When he was finally alone, he considered, then a smirk crossed his face.

~

As he fell to the ground, Severus slipped the bezoar into his mouth, biting down on it hard. He closed his eyes, waiting for Nagini to move away.

Voldemort left and Potter emerged as Severus had known he would. Severus began speaking, but the bezoar distorted his words, so he simply extracted the prepared memories and filled the container. Luckily, Potter knew enough to access the memories.

When he was finally alone, Severus drew a deep breath and sat up, satisfied. He still wouldn’t admit to believing in prophecies, but this did show that it never hurt to be prepared.

~

Severus answered the door, eyes widening when he saw who was there.

“You’re alive!” Potter crowed.

Severus recovered quickly. “Indeed. Or I’m a ghost.”

Potter snorted, pushing past him. “I wasn’t sure I believed her,” he said, watching Severus close the door.

“Believed who?” Severus tried not to stare. It wouldn’t do to let Potter suspect...

“Trelawney. She said you were alive and that you’d return if I asked you to.”

“Did she say why?”

Potter nodded. “Yes. And I feel the same way.”

Severus sighed, pulling Potter into his arms. “Took you long enough,” he murmured before kissing him.

~


End file.
